No Control
by Lexi Lou Who
Summary: He had no control over falling in love with him...
1. Fate

**Title: No Control**

**Author: Lexi Lou Who**

**Summary: He had no control over falling in love with him. **

**Warnings: Angst, Slash, Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I'll give them back when I'm done**

**A/N: I found this quote and it inspired me to write this one shot about Nick and Greg. I was thinking of making this a one shot, but I'm not sure if I will. I might add more…Only your reviews will tell me! Hope you like it!**

**Thanks to shacky20 for beta reading. Kudos to you!**

**

* * *

**

**_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over." –Anonymous_

* * *

**

Greg watched Nick from his seat in the break room. The Texan was talking with Warrick and laughed at something he said. With a sigh, Greg took another sip of his coffee as he watched Nick for a few more minutes until his head back to a notebook he was doodling in when he saw Nick glance at him.

It was the worst thing that he thought could happen. Not that falling in love with Nick was bad. He had been in love with Nick for a few years now (5 to be exact) and never thought one that that thing itself was bad. The bad part was actually 2 tiny important details:

1. Inter-Office relationships were not wanted in the Crime Lab  
2. Nick would never return his feelings

He knew that if he told Nick he was in love with him and had been for 5 years, Nick would surely keep away from him or, maybe, even punch him. Anyway you put it, it was bad for Greg to tell Nick he was in love with him.

"Greg!" Someone called, making Greg jump. Nick was standing next to him, an eyebrow raised. "You alright?" He asked, to which Greg nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured Nick as he stood up and drank what was left of his coffee and put the cup on the counter. Nick nodded.

"Alright. You and I got a DB together. Meet me outside in 5, I'm driving." He said and patted Greg on the shoulder before leaving the break room. Greg ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

A crime scene with Nick. It wasn't the first time he was alone with the Level 3 CSI, but he tried to avoid it as much as he could. He knew that he could never have him, but making him work alone with Nick, he got nervous, but always hid it under a cool, casual exterior.

With another deep sigh and composing himself, putting on a cool, causal, behavior, He walked out of the break room and headed over to the parking lot.

_Meeting you was fate..._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, How'd you like it? I know it's short, hopefully, if you review, the next 2 will be a bit longer Please R&R!**


	2. Choice

**Title: No Control**

**Author: Lexi Lou Who**

**Summary: He had no control over falling in love with him. **

**Warnings: Angst, Slash, Romance**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I'll give them back when I'm done**

**A/N: Alrighty..I got good praise about the first chapter. I promised you guys a longer chapter 2 and I hope this is long enough for you all..If not I'm sorry. But I'm saving the best part for the last chapter. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to shacky20 for beta reading. Kudos to you!

* * *

**

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over." –Anonymous

* * *

_

The car ride to the crime scene was pretty quiet, expect for the country music that was playing, courtesy of Nick banning Greg from touching the radio and changing it to obnoxiously loud rock music, like he did the first time he took the young CSI to a crime scene. Greg still remembered it well. That was a time when he had been in somewhat control of his feelings. Now, he could barely control them.

Greg looked out the window, staring into space just to avoid Nick's eyes that looked at him every few minutes to make sure that he wasn't asleep and the Texan wouldn't have to wake him up once they got to the crime scene. Greg continued to stare out at nothing, letting his mind wander as he stared.

"Greg…Greg!" Nick yelled, making Greg jump as he turned to see Nick out of the car already, out of the car with the driver's door open. "We're here, man. Get your kit and let's go." He said and closed the driver's side door, leaving Greg alone. _'Great. Another shift to go through and resist the urge to kiss Nick..'_ He thought and shook his head before his mind could wander anymore as he got out and grabbed his own kit before following Nick.

Brass met them at the entrance to the house that Greg had failed to notice. It was a 2 story house, pretty beautiful, aside from the crime scene tape around it and the police cars and people around it. Greg sighed as he ran over to join the 2 men, who were now walking inside the house as Brass was briefing Nick on what happened.

"Roommate comes home from the library from studying with a study group. He called their names, didn't get an answer. He found them dead." He said as they walked up the stairs. "One's in the bathroom, the other is in the bedroom." He added, pointing to each room. Greg looked at the bathroom and carefully walked inside, not noticing or hearing anything that the 2 men were discussing.

There was a body, a man, laying in the bathtub. His wrists were slit and bleeding, his forehead had a cut on it and his eyes were still open. Greg could see the emptiness in them. Those eyes probably once held pain, fear, sadness….So many feelings. But the major thing was that this man looked a hell of a lot like Nick: Same hair color and style, same eyes, the exact same clothes Greg had seen Nick wear a few days ago..

"Greggo?" Nick called, causing Greg to jump slighty and turned his attention to the Texan standing in the doorway. Greg smiled thinly.

"I'm fine, before you ask." He said and let out a sigh, one of relief and to let out the anxiety in him. "I-I'll take this body." He added. Nick looked at him and nodded, turning away.

"Alright. I'll be in the bedroom. Call if you need me." He said and walked away, not knowing that Greg's eyes were following him every step of the way.

Greg was in the locker room a few hours before shift was supposed to end. He was sitting on the bench that the locker room held, elbows on his knees as he stared at the floor of the locker room, thinking about the case he had shared with Nick.

It was a case that had left Greg with a debating question in his mind. The body in the bathtub turned out to be that of Jeremy Koontz, 20. He had killed himself, as Greg thought when he saw the body. He didn't leave a suicide note but Thomas Greenway (The body in the bedroom) had. It was simple and short, saying that he had confessed his love to Jeremy after 3 years of loving him from afar and Jeremy had just left, shocked and confused. Nick figured that when Jeremy came back after he sorted himself out and saw Thomas dead, Jeremy killed himself out of grief for his lost love.

The case had touched Greg down to his heart and made him choose: To either tell Nick that he loved him and get hurt or Don't tell Nick and leave him clueless. He was still in that position and in that deadlocked decision when Nick came into the locker room a few minutes later, changing out of his shirt. Greg looked up and felt his heart race as he saw shirtless Nick. '_Shit_.' He thought and tried to look calm and casual

"Hey, G. You okay?" The Texan asked, seeing Greg's pale face. He wanted to answer, but his vocal cords had been tied shut, so he merely nodded as he stood to leave. Nick looked at him as he searched through the locker for another shirt.

"You sure?" Nick asked, but the words were lost on Greg as he stared at Nick. The feelings inside Greg's heart were a mix of love and sadness, but his brain had told him one thing: _Go for it, Greg. It's now or never._ Before he knew it, Greg had put his hands on Nick's shoulders and lunged forward, resting his lips on top of Nick's.

It was like as if the world had stopped turning for a moment, as if time had stood still while he kissed Nick. Greg's eyes were closed and his heart and pulse was racing, scared of what might happen after time started again. It was pure bliss for Greg, being able to kiss Nick, to pour his feelings out for Nick in one simple kiss. Then, time started again and the world continued to spin when Nick pushed Greg away, releasing his lips from Greg's.

"Greg, what the hell?" He asked, the shock apparent in his face, the anger apparent in his tone and the disgust on his face burning into Greg's heart. Greg could feel tears weld in his eyes as he looked at Nick for a moment, silent, before he shut his own locker and ran out of the locker room and out of the lab, leaving a stunned and confused Nick in the locker room, shirt still in his hands, his own heart racing.

_Becoming your friend was a choice…

* * *

_

**A/N: Okay, that Chapter probably sucked, but It was long, as I promised. Last Chapter coming up soon!**


	3. No Control

**A/N: Hey guys! Sarah here! Well, this is the final chapter of No Control. I want to thank all the reviewers for doing what they do best and even the people that lurked! I love you guys! Well, Here it is. Enjoy!**

Thanks to sparkleblsmchyld for Beta-Editing this chapter and shacky20 for beta editing chapters 1-2. Kudos to you two and thanks for your help!

"_Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you I had no control over." –Anonymous_

Greg now sat on his couch, knees curled up to his chin with dried tearstains on his cheeks and the TV on in front of him, but he wasn't watching it. He was thinking about his lost love.

After he had ran out of the lab so unexpectedly, he called Grissom to say that he had left early because he was 'sick' and that he would call him later to see if he would be in next shift or not. He was sick, alright. Lovesick and heartbroken over Nick.

Greg wondered, as he sat there for God knows how many hours, why he had even thought of kissing Nick. He should've known the result. He should've known the consequence of doing what he did: That Nick would now hate him, their friendship would be out the window and Nick would never talk to him again, much less look at him the same way he used to. He should've kept the feelings he had for Nick to himself.

He felt tears building up in his eyes again and he tried to hold them in, but couldn't. They wouldn't go away and he soon found himself sobbing on the couch, the feeling of heartbreak still bitter in his mouth and burning a deep, deep hole in his chest as he laid down on the couch and cried himself to sleep.

A telephone ringing brought Greg back into consciousness. He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily before he, reluctantly, stood up and walked over to the phone that was in the kitchen; answering it with a sleep-laced 'Hello?'

"Greg, It's Grissom. Are you planning to come into work today?" He asked, his voice sounding a bit annoyed, but was still nonetheless calm. Greg raised an eyebrow at the question, opening his mouth to answer but then looked over at the clock and realized what time it was. Way past the time he was supposed to be at the lab. He wondered why he had overslept, then remembered what had happened previous shift and it made the burning pain in his heart return. There was no way he could face Nick. Not now anyway.

"N-No..I'm not feeling that well." He said, trying desperately to keep himself under control and prevent himself from crying. It didn't seem to be working, but it worked enough to fool Grissom.

"Okay, Greg. Feel better, Alright?" He asked. Greg nodded and said a swift goodbye before he hung up the phone and felt tears slip down his face, but Greg quickly wiped them away. He wouldn't cry, not now, even though he wanted to. He had to show some restraint.

In a few minutes, Greg had managed to make himself some breakfast and sat at the table silently, eating and listening to the clock tick as he ate and stared ahead, his heart too broken and his mind too restless to do anything else. He remained like that for a minute, scolding himself in his mind for kissing Nick, for practically revealing his feelings to Nick and telling himself that it would be okay. Their friendship was in pieces and he didn't know if he could face Nick again.

He was jerked out of his thoughts by a knock at his door that made him jump slightly. With a sigh, he got up and walked over to the front door, his hair messy and his clothes slept in. When he opened the door, he found someone at the front door that he had least expected to show up.

It was Nick. He was standing in front of Greg, panting slightly and drenched from the rain that must've started before Greg woke up from a night of crying. Nick looked at him and smiled nervously. "Hey, G." He said with a slight wave. "Can I come in?" He asked, looking at Greg nervously.

Greg was just in complete shock. What was Nick doing here? 'Probably coming to beat me up or something.' Greg thought and it made him silently shiver, but he moved aside and let Nick enter his apartment anyway. He closed the door and watched Nick for a moment before he finally spoke.

"I'll get you a towel. You need to dry off." Greg said and moved to leave for the bathroom, but Nick grabbed him by the wrist and stopped him.

"Greg, forget it. I need to talk to you." Nick said and without waiting for a reply from Greg, walked towards the couch and sat down, taking Greg with him. Greg sat next to him and looked at Nick. There was a moment of silence before Greg looked at him.

"Look, Nick, about what happened last shift.." Greg started, but Nick cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"I wanted to talk to you about that." Nick said and Greg tensed. He was preparing for the worst that Nick would do, but Nick didn't stand or make a move to hurt him. Instead, he looked at Greg, his eyes an emotion that Greg couldn't identify. He didn't want Nick to yell at him and break his heart even more than it already was. It would kill him. Before Nick had a chance to say anything, Greg stood up and looked at him.

"Nick, I'll save you the trouble of yelling at me and do it for you." He said and began to pace, his heart pounding in his chest. "It was wrong of me to kiss you so suddenly without thinking about what would happen. What was I thinking when I kissed you, you may ask? Well, I wasn't thinking. I just wanted you to know how I felt about you, even though I knew you probably didn't feel the same way about you, but I just wanted you to know." He finished and looked at Nick, who was sitting on the couch, wide eyed and looking at the blonde. Greg sighed. "Is that what you wanted to tell me?" He asked Nick.

Nick slowly stood up and walked over to Greg. Greg wanted to step back, but found himself rooted to the spot as Nick drew closer to him. Then, when Nick was just inches from him, he closed his eyes and leaned forward, capturing Greg's lips in a kiss.

This kiss was hot, fiery and full of passion and emotion. Greg closed his eyes and put his hands on Nick's shoulders to prevent himself from falling down in surprise and shock. After a moment, Greg pulled away and just stared at Nick in shock. Questions fled through his mind, but his mouth was unable to move. Nick chucked at the sight of Greg and smiled.

"I didn't come here to reject you or yell at you, Greg. I came here to say that I love you." He said smiling. "I never thought that you felt the same way about me. But, when you kissed me in the locker room, I thought that you felt the same way about me as I do about you." He said with a smile. Greg sighed a breath of relief and kissed Nick again quickly, one thought racing though his mind:

'Nick feels the same way I do. Nick loves me.' Then, a thought dawned on Greg as he looked at Nick.

"What will we tell everyone in the lab?" Greg asked and seeing the troubled look on Nick's face made Greg's heart race again. Nick remained silent for a moment before he looked up at Greg.

"The truth." He answered. "That we love each other and that you and I are in a relationship." He added. Greg smiled and rewarded Nick's answer with a kiss on the cheek.

"Speaking of which, Aren't you supposed to be at the lab now, cowboy?" Greg asked as he pulled apart from Nick. He smiled and nodded.

"I told Grissom that I was checking up on you and making sure that you were okay." He said with a smile, watching Greg.

"I am. I took the day off because I told Grissom I was sick." He said with a smile and Nick smiled back at him. "Won't Grissom care that you're late?" Greg added as he looked at Nick, a bit worried.

"He will. But, I'll worry about that later." Nick assured him carefully and made Greg smile again as he ran a hand across Greg's cheek just so he could touch Greg. Greg shivered at the contact and looked at Nick, turning towards the kitchen.

"Care to join me for breakfast?" Greg asked and Nick nodded, taking Greg's hand and allowed the young CSI and his new lover to escort him to the kitchen for breakfast and the start of a beautiful, wonderful relationship.

_But falling in love with you, I had no control over._


End file.
